The new Chrysanthemum cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Chrysanthemum varieties for cut flower commercial applications. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during November of 2008.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Chrysanthemum ‘CH-8-501’. The pollen parent is unknown as the new variety was produced from an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in November of 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2008 open pollination, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel during February of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 10 successive generations.